brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.7.3-Acesius
Brick!club 1.7.3 beware the rambling tangents The eye of the spirit can nowhere find more dazzling brilliance and more shadow than in man; it can fix itself on no other thing which is more formidable, more complicated, more mysterious, and more infinite. There is a spectacle more grand than the sea; it is heaven: there is a spectacle more grand than heaven; it is the inmost recesses of the soul. oh people are enormous and complex and contain dazzling heights and frightening depths and are capable of both good and evil, sometimes at the same time people are formidably infinite and we don’t even know how our own minds work, let alone the alien strangeness of a whole other individual but mostly we dwell in the warm shallows of our own heads and muddle through with a minimum of introspection, relying on our learned reactions and automatic thought processes because imagine going through life thinking through every consequence of every action and how we got there and where we’re going the world in infinite and that is wonderful and terrifying humanity invented boredom because we can’t bear to look at the world too closely uh /end rant To make the poem of the human conscience… would be to blend all epics into one superior and definitive epic. actually isn’t that kind of what hugo is getting at in the writing of this particular epic? everything influences everything else and nothing exists in a vacuum so he gives us all these seemingly insignificant details because they are relevant to the story it’s just that he’s telling a bigger story than we thought …this yawning precipice, at the bottom of which lay heaven… huh he denies and humbles himself, he sinks low in the name of the most high, and at the bottom of the precipice where one would expect horror and despair is his salvation ''blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven… blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth hugo and his religious concepts I had a catholic upbringing can you tell …postponed all decision with the firmness of terror, shook off thought as to what he had to do, and resumed his calmness as a warrior picks up his buckler. I feel you man, making important decisions is terrifying He was barricading himself against possibilities. A moment later he extinguished his light; it embarrassed him. lt seemed to him as though he might be seen. hah, I’ve always thought that’s easier to talk about important things in the dark it’s a little like being anonymous, I think - it feels like there are fewer consequences There were no stars in the sky. ''and the stars are black and cold… good grief boublil and schonberg, you just had to make that connection didn’t you this makes it woRSE Really, I do not understand why I was afraid, a little while ago, to enter the house of that good cure, and to ask his advice; this is evidently what he would have said to me: It is settled; let things take their course; let the good God do as he likes! oh sweetie, you keep deluding yourself for a little longer The realities of the soul are none the less realities because they are not visible and palpable. ''of course it is in your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real? obligatory reference of the day wow I think the bishop has become god and conscience in valjean’s mind, watching and judging …everywhere where there is a smoking chimney, it is I who have placed the brand on the hearth and meat in the pot… sudden mental image of actual santa valjean although he did sneak into houses to leave money maybe he’s the tooth fairy …it is a fatal name which was floating abroad in the night; if it halts and descends on a head, so much the worse for that head. ooh, a horror story - rogue identities swarm in the shadows one descends and suddenly you have a whole host of terrible memories, of a wretched life which you never experienced, suddenly there are police on your tail and an enemy behind every corner and you spend the rest of your days running scared from something which never happened wow valjean has one sarcastic inner voice how long does this thing go on for good g r i e f how did they fit all this into one song also somebody mentioned that it would be easier if they had branded the convicts - didn’t the older stage versions have valjean with a brand? there’s multiple references to ‘the brand upon his chest’ and I swear I remember him ripping open his shirt in the courtroom to reveal a giant 24601 it’s a good thing they took that out because that did not make sense at ''all (did the authorities just not check? did they make a mistake and champmathieu oh wow I spelt that right first time was victim to another incredible coincidence? we just don’t know)